Deviant Present
by Samfan19
Summary: AU story starting at the end of season 6 with John Winchester getting resurrected and finding out how much has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**AU starts at the end of season 6. What if to distract Dean from stopping him Castiel did more than just remove Sam's wall. He decided to bring back John Winchester from the dead. How will this new development affect the Winchester family dynamics?**

Castiel stood contemplating the now stressed relationship he had with the Winchesters. He never wanted this to happen. All he ever wanted was to stop Raphael and restore order back in heaven. Just for once, he wanted to do the right thing which came through without any hefty price. He knew the other angels could never understand free will, he himself had his doubts. So much could go wrong, you never really know if you are doing the right thing or not. The brothers seemed to disagree with him completely but he had come too far to go back now. Opening the doors of purgatory and consuming the power of all those souls was the only way to stop this mess once and for all, he was sure of it. No other way around it.

Now if only he could make Sam and Dean realize that. Removing Sam's wall knowing that he can never gain back the trust of the Winchesters was a big price he was willing to pay just this once. After all, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. Knowing that the brothers would do everything in their power to stop him from going through with his plan, and from personal experience he knew never to underestimate them. And so he did what he had to do to get them to back off. Dean and Bobby were supposed to stay with Sam and keep trying to find a way to help him, however futile it may be. But as that plan began to crumble with Bobby and Dean researching to stop him he began thinking for other alternatives.

Suddenly it dawned on him, John Winchester's death was a sore topic for the brothers even after so long. In a desperate attempt, he called Balthazar to resurrect John Winchester. This ought to stir a storm in the hunter's lives. They will follow that trail and begin searching for the thing that brought John Winchester back among the living. All he needed was that time to complete his mission and then he will restore Sam's wall back and hopefully when the brothers find out that it was him that brought their Dad back, hopefully they will be much more willing to forgive him in the long run. He promised himself that he will make up to them, come hell or high water but just as soon as he finished defeating Raphael.

John Winchester woke up to find himself in the middle of a junkyard surrounded by rusted tin reaching as far as he could see. It didn't take too long for him to figure out where he was. But that stirred a set of more questions- Why was he here? Why couldn't he remember what happened? And where were his sons? Knowing that he will not get any answers standing here in the middle of the cars getting baked by the scorching sun he made his way towards Bobby Singer's house.

 **Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fictional story so please let me know how it looks. The good, the bad, the in between… lay it all on me. And thanks for reading.**

 **So, this was something I had in mind for a long time, John Winchester coming back from the dead and finding out how his kids are doing and what they have been through in his absence. This will be a good daddy John fic as I believe John Winchester loved his sons a lot but just had a hard time showing it.**

 **I already have a basic layout as to how I want this story to proceed so make sure to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I apologize for the delay but here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

As much as Dean considered Castiel family, it didn't change the fact that he was an angel and that gave him a little more advantage than himself. They were hitting the books and trying to find a way to stop Cas but it really wasn't going over so well. To top it all off, Sam, who was better equipped with handling the research part was out of commission. Taking down Sam's wall was not an action he would have ever dreamed Cas would take, no matter the circumstances. He trusted the angel, Cas was like a brother to them. After all they had been through, someone so close betraying him hurt. Dean abruptly stopped that line of thinking. He couldn't afford to go there, not now, not when Sam was lying in the panic room in a coma and there was nothing he could do to help him given the time. He needed to stop Cas even if his heart really wasn't in it. But this was for Sam, he had already let his brother down too many times. If something bad happened and he let it because he was too busy saving Sam, he knew how that would go. Little brother, with the biggest heart and carrying the weight of the world over his shoulders would not blame him for destroying the world, oh no, he would think it was his own fault. If it weren't for him, Dean would have stopped Cas, saved the world and such. And after everything he just didn't have the heart to put this on Sam's shoulders, moron was still carrying the guilt of the year of being soulless. So, he shoved his worry aside for Sam, trusting him, believing in him that he will be okay, at least for a little while. Just until he confronted Cas and knocked some sense into him, make him put the wall back up and stop his idiotic plan from happening. Time was ticking and both him and Bobby were sitting in the living room, which doubled as study given its condition and were trying to find a breakthrough reading some old books, texts or spells, anything and everything to stop a disaster.

A knock on the door had both men confused. Confused because the current dangers they faced were of the supernatural nature and those didn't bother with knocking. Looking at each other they both got up, taking out their guns in the process. Because confused or not, times were tough and they were on high alert. Bobby hid behind the door as Dean answered it- revealing the face of none other than John Winchester.

At first they both kept staring at each other, the moment broken with John saying "Hey Dean!" with a smile which felt so familiar that it knocked the wind out of him for the next couple of seconds. Bobby moving behind him put Dean back in motion and he shoved his gun in front of the stranger's face. There were no pleasantries, Dean dragged John inside roughly all the while pointing a gun towards his face.

John Winchester was shocked to see Dean answering the door, but that soon changed to relief he always felt at seeing his boys alive and well. He greeted his son and was just beginning to wonder why was Dean at Singer's house, opening his mouth to ask just that when he was suddenly met with the business end of a gun pointed right at him. From the look on Dean's face this wasn't just a precautionary action either, it was pure raw rage, an emotion he had never seen on his boy's face. He let himself be dragged inside and shoved towards a chair. Taking a seat, he looked at the pissed off faces of both his son as well as one of Bobby Singer, suddenly dawning on him what they were thinking. The look he saw on both of their faces was one he had worn too many times himself, reserved clearly for monsters. Knowing that, he sat silently and answered their questions as calmly and clearly as possible. Dean taking the lead on what John now realized was looking more of an interrogation, broke the ice with asking the most obvious question "What are you?" following that with other basics like "What sent you?", "How dare you put on his face" etc. He answered all of them truthfully which led to the both of them bringing out the tests. He let them do all, knowing full well that there would be no way of convincing until this was over with.

After performing all the tests, which proved to be futile had both Dean and Bobby reeling into shock. Suddenly dawning on them that it actually was John Winchester and not some monster wearing his face for kicks. Bobby exclaimed "Oh crap!", surmising their situation proficiently. John saw the exact moment when both Bobby and Dean realized that he actually wasn't any monster but the real John Winchester himself. He stood up and walked towards his son pulling him into a hug. Dean returned the hug fiercely squeezing him like he would never let go. Bobby stood on the sidelines and watched the scene unfold with misty eyes.

A million questions were in all of their minds with what the hell was going on being the biggest one for Dean and Bobby. They asked John how much he knew, what did he remember. All the memories suddenly slammed back into him like they were waiting for that exact moment when someone would ask that question. He remembered his death, how he sold his soul to save Dean, remembered hell, the unending torture, remembered breaking out of hell and helping the boys defeat the Yellow eyed demon once and for all, remembered finally getting the peace that he had always desired. He told them just that and how the last thing he remembered was waking up in the salvage yard, amidst cars. This lead to Dean and Bobby further explaining that it had been five years since his death and no they don't have any idea on who or what brought him back. Taking time to process that he came to the final question which he kept for last, "Where's Sammy?" he asked with a heavy heart, too afraid of the answer to think about voicing it before because if Dean were here than so was Sam and if he wasn't meant something bad had happened.

 **How do you like it so far? Don't forget to review. Let me know what you think about the story, criticism is always welcome.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all. I'll post a new chapter soon and thank you for the patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reviewing:**

 _ **1272vpos**_

 _ **DriverPicksMusic**_

 _ **hotelcortez**_

 _ **KianCalling**_

 _ **Carrie4262**_

 _ **Dawn**_

 _ **ArtyRave27— I don't speak Spanish but I was able to translate it and I have to say thank you for reviewing.**_

 **Here's another chapter and thanks for the patience. I will try to write another one as soon as possible.**

"Where's Sammy?" John asked wanting to know about his youngest. Dean felt the dread creep up. He knew he would have to answer the question sooner or later.

Before John could read his face and assume the worst Dean began, "Dad, Sammy is not well. He is in the panic room unconscious and don't ask what is wrong with him because it's a long story and I don't have the time or patience to tell you. I have a lot on my mind right now and I need to work on getting him better rather than wasting my time playing catch up.".

John fumed, Dean had downright disrespected him and keeping him in the dark was not what he expected from his oldest. "He is my son! I have every right to know what is going on with him and you better tell me now or else." He let the threat hang in the air knowing full well that Dean will fall in line. Much to his surprise the threat had exactly opposite effect on his son. His face was drawn in a firm line daring him to continue.

Seeing the tension escalating Bobby intervened. He knew there was a lot that had changed in John's absence. Gone was the little soldier, Dean had grown to become his own man and he knew he would not take kindly to open threats. Not that the boy loved his father any less but John's untimely death and consequent discoveries had definitely put an impact on his mind, gone was the hero worship. John needed to work hard if he ever wanted his boys to trust him again. Before Dean could open his mouth, Bobby exclaimed "why don't I take you to Sam. You can sit with him and keep an eye on him. Dean you should get back to research. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Nodding Dean turned back to research without sparing another glance at John. A lot was on his mind but he shoved it all down, because all that mattered right now was to get to Cas and stop him and hopefully put the wall back in place in Sam's mind.

"Come on John", taking as his cue John followed the gruff hunter down the steps. Bobby stopped half-way through and turned to John. "Before you start grilling me on giving you the details you should know that I'm not going to. It's the boy's story to tell, not mine."

"So what, I should just let it go? My little boy is unconscious Bobby!"

"It's not a disease that is affecting him John. Look, just have patience, I'm sure the boys will tell you when they want. A lot has changed since you were gone John. Sam and Dean have both grown up. They have been through hell and it's going to take some time for them to tell you their stories. The more you ask, the more you are going to push them away. My advice is you keep your mouth shut and just be there for them. That's all they need from you right now. Please don't make it worse for them. Those boys could use a break." Bobby was surprised when John nodded. If he was sure of anything it was that John Winchester was a hard-headed SOB and he never relented, which made him think that they probably must have missed something and this could not possibly John Winchester.

Seeing the surprise on Bobby's face, the father explained "Oh don't look so surprised old man. I can tell just by looking at you two that you are in the middle of something big. Let's just keep focus and we can discuss everything later".

"Huh" That was definitely not what he expected to hear from John but well he would take what he could get. After all this time, he had learned to savour small victories when he could get them no questions asked. "Alright come on then" he said opening the panic room door and letting John inside.

At first glance, he could not see what was wrong with Sam. He looked perfectly fine and healthy. When John had died Sam was 22, just a boy. He had grown tall, taller that him and Dean but he was still scrawny. The Sam lying on the cot was all muscles, big and strong. That put a smile on his face. He remembered telling the boys when they were younger "Sammy eat your food if you want to be big and strong". Sam was always a picky eater but looking at him now made him forget everything for a minute. Sammy was alive and that is all that mattered right now. He was lying on the cot with an IV stuck in his arm so he was definitely not okay but he could deal with that. He could deal with Dean and his new found attitude too. All that mattered was that his boys were still alive and anything else could be taken care of. He would find a way to help Sam, talk with Dean and find out what had gotten into his oldest but right now he could not think of anything else. This is what he had sacrificed his life for. To make sure his kids survived and finally realising that he had achieved that, he felt relief flood his system.

John took a seat beside Sam and brushed the hair out of his eyes. That put a smile on his face again, Sammy and his desire to keep long hair no matter the consequences. Used to drive John nuts, but right now just helped him remember old times, hiding his smile while letting Sam know he needed a haircut knowing full well that a tantrum will soon follow. It was annoying but also amusing. This is why he never really had the heart to make Sam get a crew cut, just like he and Dean always got. But Sam was different and despite his protests he let Sam choose what he wanted because he could never imagine Sam without his freakishly girly hair as Dean always liked to say to Sam. He hoped that things would change soon and they could be a family again but knew they had a long way to go to achieve that. The boys deserved this much from him and he would be damned if he would not give it to them. Thus he swore that he would try his best to keep his patience and keep the questioning to a check. Knowing he did not have any business being upstairs right now the father took a seat near his youngest and sent Bobby back upstairs to go and help Dean. Whatever the boys needed, he was determined to provide, first being keeping an eye on Sam was a job he would never regret.

"Bobby I think I know where Cas is going to hold the ritual to open purgatory", Dean exclaimed as Bobby emerged from the basement.

 **Hope you like the story so far. Please don't forget to review. Let me know if I am going in the right path or even remarks on how I should proceed are all welcome.**


End file.
